Bye and Hi!
by Cho Rhiyeon
Summary: Eunhyuk tersenyum, "duo janda tertua di Super Junior bersatu.XD Semoga hubungan mereka bisa diterima fans dan yang lainnya, ya..." Warning : Yaoi, Lime-Lemon, NC, PWP? RnR! :D


**Disclaimer : SM Entertaiment**

**Warning : Yaoi, Lime-Lemon, NC**

**Pairing : HeeTeuk (Heechul x Leeteuk)**

* * *

><p>Leeteuk memandang sebuah foto yang terbingkai rapi di bingkai kayu buatan tangannya sendiri. Jemari lentiknya menyentuh foto itu sambil tersenyum sinis, "Jangan salahkan aku kalau aku sekarang berpaling pada Heechul, Kanginnie. Sekalipun kau tidak pernah menghubungiku. Kau pikir aku tidak kesepian hah? Dan kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kau sering menghubungi Hyoyeon. Dancing Queen SNSD itu. Aku terkejut saat dia mengatakan hal itu di talkshow 6 bulan lalu. Kenapa aku baru mengatakannya sekarang? Tentu saja karena aku menunggumu menghubungiku tapi nihil. 2 bulan sesudah itu, aku mulai muak padamu. Kau tahu? Walaupun Heechul terlihat sangat keras, tapi dia orang yang perhatian dan pengertian. Apalagi terhadapku. Oh ya, apa kau tahu? Tidak ya? Hahaha..."<p>

Leeteuk terkekeh sejenak lalu memasang senyum tulusnya, "ternyata aku belum memberitahumu. Seminggu lalu dia menyatakan cintanya padaku. Sampai saat itu aku belum menjawabnya. Tapi aku akan segera menjawab pernyataannya itu. Tentu saja aku akan menerima cintanya. Karena akupun mulai merasakan cinta tumbuh dalam diriku untuknya sejak lama. Yah, sudahlah, kurasa kau mulai mengantuk mendengarkan ocehanku ya? Hm... Tidurlah, Kanginnie. Selamat malam dan selamat tidur."

Leeteuk mengecup kening Kangin di foto itu, dan mengusap pipinya, "aku tetap sayang Kangin-ku yang tampan kok. Hehehe..." ujarnya dan terkekeh kembali, "semoga kau dan Hyoyeon bisa bahagia ya, chagi."

Leeteuk meletakkan kembali bingkai foto itu di meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya yang bersprai putih dengan garis hitam melintang di sisi kanannya, dan merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur yang luas untuk ditempati sendiri itu. Ia perlahan menutup matanya untuk menggapai alam mimpi.

Heechul berjalan perlahan menjauhi pintu yang memang sedikit terbuka dari awal. Ekspresi wajahnya tidak terbaca. Tapi sepertinya ekspresi bahagia perlahan-lahan mendominasi wajah cantik itu, 'Teukie menerima cintaku~ yeyeye~' pikirnya senang. Senyum tertahan terpahat di bibir seksinya.

Ia memasuki kamarnya yang terdapat dua single bed, punya Hankyung yang kini sudah pulang ke alamnya. Eh, ke kampungnya maksudnya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya ditepi kasur yang biasa ditempati Hankyung dulu, dan mengelus bantal yang tertata rapi sambil tersenyum.

"Hannie sayang, ini yang kau mau 'kan? Aku bahagia dan mendapatkan pasangan lain untukku. Teuki menerima cintaku~ Aku sempat berpikir kau sudah tak sayang padaku saat kau bilang padaku agar aku mencari penggantimu. Tapi ternyata itu salah. Aku sangat yakin kau masih menyayangiku. Begitupun aku. Tapi kini rasa sayangku padamu tidak sama dengan yang dulu. Maaf ya, Hannie... Aku harap kau juga bisa menemukan penggantiku di hatimu. Okay?" Heechul memasang senyum kecil yang tulus yang sangat jarang diperlihatkannya, bahkan di depan cermin sekalipun.

Dan iapun berbaring di kasurnya yang sedikit berantakan karena belum sempat dirapikannya tadi pagi, dan menutup kelopak matanya untuk tidur.

..::'''::..::'''::..::'''::..

Leeteuk menahan Heechul yg hendak beranjak masuk ke kamarnya setelah sarapan, dan ia menariknya menuju balkon di kamarnya, "Chullie-ah..."

"Ne?" Heechul memiringkan kepalanya dan melontarkan pandangan innocent seperti kucing kecil pada Leeteuk.

Leeteuk balas memandang Heechul dengan wajah malu-malu, "eemh, ini tentang pembicaraan kita seminggu yang lalu." Leeteuk menarik napasnya lalu menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah yang mulai menjalar di wajahnya, "aku..." ia menghentikan perkataannya. Degup jantungnya kini bisa ia dengar di suasana yang tiba-tiba hening.

"Katakanlah, Teukie..." Heechul membungkuk berusaha melihat wajah Leeteuk yang pastinya sekarang sangat manis dengan semburat merah di pipi putihnya.

Leeteuk mengangkat wajahnya, "nado... Saranghae Chullie-ah."

Heechul menyunggingkan senyum tulusnya lalu tanpa berpikir panjang ia memeluk tubuh ramping leader tersayangnya itu. Berkali-kali kata "saranghae" keluar dari bibirnya, 'ternyata kau memang membalas perasaanku.'

Leeteuk membalas pelukan si Cinderella dan membenamkan kepalanya di bahu Heechul yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

Heechul mendorong sedikit bahu Leeteuk, melihat wajah manis itu. Leeteuk-pun membalas menatap ke dalam bola mata indah milik Heechul.

Perlahan wajah keduanya mendekat, hingga kini tak berjarak sama sekali. Bibir keduanya bertemu, saling menekan lawan masing-masing.

Lama-kelamaan ciuman keduanya bertambah panas. Mereka saling melumat. Lidah Heechul menjilat bibir bawah Leeteuk dan menggigitnya pelan.

Leeteuk membuka kedua belah bibirnya, mengizinkan Heechul untuk menjelajah rongga mulut hangatnya. Kedua lidah mereka saling membelit di dalam mulut Leeteuk, saling membelai. Lidah Heechul menggelitik langit-langit rongga mulut Leeteuk, membuat Leader Super Junior itu mendesah pelan.

Tangan usil Heechul diam-diam masuk ke dalam kaos putih tipis yang digunakan hyung satu-satunya itu, membelai punggung mulus, membuat Leeteuk menggeliat, "Heechul, kita masih di balkon." desisnya disela ciuman mereka.

Heechul melepas ciuman mereka dan mengajak Leeteuk masuk ke dalam kamar yang sekarang dihuni seorang diri oleh Leeteuk, lalu mendorongnya lembut ke kasur.

Leeteuk hanya pasrah terdorong dan menjatuhkan dirinya dengan posisi terlentang, tangan merentang dan ekspresi wajah yang menawan. Memang sudah takdirnya memiliki wajah menawan. Ahh...

Heechul menindih tubuh Leeteuk, kemudian melumat bibir menggodanya lagi. Lidah mereka turut bermain. Saliva mereka bercampur dan meleleh keluar melalui sudut bibir mereka. Suara kecipak khas terdengar saat Heechul dengan kasar melepaskan ciuman mereka untuk mencicipi leher jenjang Leeteuk.

"Aah, Heenim..." suara desahan halus keluar dari bibir mungil Leeteuk saat lidah jahil Heechul menjilati lehernya, lalu mengecup dan menghisapnya pelan, namun sering sehingga menimbulkan bercak kemerahan yang tidak terlalu pekat.

Leeteuk kini topless setelah Heechul melepas kaos putih tipis, satu-satunya pelindung tubuh bagian atas yang dipakainya tadi.

Wajah Leeteuk memerah saat melihat kedua bola mata Heechul memperhatikan setiap inci tubuhnya sambil tersenyum, "jangan memperhatikanku seperti serigala kelaparan, Chullie-ah! Aku malu..." Leeteuk menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Kau menggiurkan, Teukie..." Heechul meraih kedua pegelangan tangan Leeteuk, dan mengalungkannya di lehernya. Ia memperhatikan wajah Leeteuk yang memerah sambil tersenyum malu-malu, lalu mengecup bibir Leeteuk lembut. Ditatapnya kembali wajah manis leader kesayangannya itu. Lalu terjadi lagi ciuman panas diantara mereka berdua.

Kini mereka tidak hanya diam. Tangan Leeteuk kini sudah tidak mengalung pada leher Heechul, tetapi sudah menjelajah, menelusup memasuki kaos hijau berkerah yang dikenakan adik tertuanya itu. Ia mengelus lembut punggung Heechul yang mulus, sementara yang sebelahnya lagi bermain di perut Heechul.

Tak mau kalah, Heechul juga menggunakan sebelah tangannya untuk memanja Leeteuk lebih lagi. Ia mengelus dada Leeteuk sambil sesekali menyentuhkan ujung jarinya ke nipple Leeteuk, membuat Leeteuk melenguh sambil menggeliat pelan.

Sekali ciuman mereka terputus. Kali ini karena Leeteuk mendorong bahu Heechul untuk mendapatkan kembali haknya untuk bernapas bebas, mengirim oksigen ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Heechul juga terengah. Kini matanya menatap dada Leeteuk yang begitu menggoda iman. Ia langsung menerjangkan. Tanpa ampun dia menjilati dan menggigit kecil nipple imut itu dan mengemutnya seperti bayi yang kehausan.

"A-aah! Heechul-ah... Mmh!" desah Leeteuk keenakan. Sudah lama sensasi seperti ini tidak dirasakannya. Sekarang ia merasakannya walau agak berbeda. Tapi dia suka itu. Jantungnya berdetak tidak keruan saat Heechul mulai menyentuhnya. Oh, tidak. Jantungnya berdegup kencang bahkan saat mereka hanya saling memandang dan melempar senyuman.

Jari-jari nakal Heechul kini berusaha membuka ikat pinggang kain biru tua yang dikenakan Leeteuk. Dan dengan cepat dia dapat membuka ikat pinggang itu, juga celana kain berwarna biru laut. Tetapi tangannya ditahan saat ingin membuka penghalang terakhir.

"Buka dulu... Pakainmu! Ummh... Jangan curang..."

Heechul menghentikan semua kegiatannya. Kini ia berdiri di depan Leeteuk sambil melucuti pakaiannya, memamerkan badan yang kini mulai terbentuk indah oleh otot-otot hasil latihannya selama ini. Tetapi ia meninggalkan boxernya, menyamakan dirinya dengan Leeteuk.

Leeteuk tidak henti menatap badan indah Heechul. Ia meneguk ludahnya saat melihat bagian selangkangan Heechul yang tertutup boxer sedikit menggembung. Ia memperkirakan ukurannya. Sepertinya tidak terlalu jauh lebih besar daripada miliknya.

"Kenapa kau Teukie? Kau mau?" Heechul memasukkan tangannya ke dalam boxernya, menyentuh benda tersensitif miliknya dan meremasnya pelan.

"Aaah!" desahan yang terdengar serak memenuhi ruangan yang tidak terlalu luas itu.

Memang suara Heechul serak dan berat, tapi Leeteuk merasa kali ini suara itu berjuta kali lebih seksi dari yang biasanya.

Mata Leeteuk tak bisa berhenti menatap Heechul yang kini bermain sendiri, memberikan pertunjukan solo yang sangat menggairahkan.

Jari-jari lentik Heechul mulai menyentuh nipple yang sudah menegang. Ia memainkannya, memutar-mutar jarinya dan terkadang mencubit titik sensitif di dadanya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memandang Leeteuk dengan tatapan menggoda.

Leeteuk perlahan bangkit dan turun dari ranjang, menyusul Heechul yang mulai menggila. Ia membiarkan tangan nakalnya bermain-main membelai seluruh badan Heechul yang kini juga balas menggerayangi badannya.

Lidah mereka bertautan sebentar tanpa membiarkan bibir mereka menempel.

"Aah..." desahan keduanya berbaur saat kesejatian mereka yang sudah tegang dengan sempurna bergesekan pelan.

Heechul menarik pinggang Leeteuk agar menempel padanya, membuat ruangan itu kembali terisi desahan berat yang halus. Ia-pun menggoyang-goyangkan pinggulnya untuk lebih memberikan sensasi nikmat yang agak berbeda.

Leeteuk mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Heechul dan kembali mengajaknya berciuman panas. Bibir mereka berdua sudah memerah dan sedikit bengkak dikarenakan kuluman dan hisapan-hisapan nakal yang diberikan pasangan.

Heechul mengulum tiga jarinya sebentar, lalu memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam sisi tubuh Leeteuk setelah ia menurunkan boxer Leeteuk dengan kakinya.

"Aa, Chullie-ah..." Leeteuk melepas ciuman mereka dan menoleh ke belakang, ingin melihat apa yang dilakukan Heechul walau dia sendiri tahu.

"Sssh," Heechul memalingkan kembali wajah Leeteuk menggunakan tangannya yang sebelah lagi, dan kembali menawan bibir memerah yang menggiurkan itu lagi.

Heechul menggerakkan jarinya keluar masuk di lubang kenikmatan Leeteuk dengan lembut dan perlahan membuat Leeteuk menggeliat dan mendesah nyaman.

Tanpa melepas semua kegiatannya, Heechul kembali membawa Leeteuk ke tempat tidur yang nyaman. Ia melepas ciumannya untuk melihat ekspresi wajah Leeteuk saat satu jari lagi memasuki tubuhnya.

"Chullie aaah..." Leeteuk menampakkan wajah tak nyaman, matanya terpejam dengan bibir bawahnya digigit pelan.

"Sakit chagi?" tanya Heechul lembut sambil membelai wajah Leeteuk, membuat Leeteuk membuka matanya dan menyunggingkan senyum kecil sambil menggeleng pelan.

Heechul mengeluar-masukkan kedua jarinya tetap dengan gerakan perlahan sambil menikmati ekspresi wajah sang leader yang berubah.

Leeteuk menutup matanya saat nyeri menyerangnya. Kedua belah bibirnya terbuka menahan sensasi nikmat yang tersisip didalamnya.

Heechul menambah satu jari lagi. Kini ia bisa melihat butiran bening di sudut mata Leeteuk.

Leeteuk menggigit bibirnya. Sakit. Sepertinya ia harus menyesuaikan dirinya lagi untuk hal seperti ini, "Chullie-ah!"

Heechul menunduk dan meraup kesejatian Leeteuk untuk mengalihkannya dari rasa sakit. Ia memainkan lidahnya untuk memanja Leeteuk. Sesekali giginya bergesekan dengan kulit halus di bagian pribadi Leeteuk, membuatnya mengerang keras.

Leeteuk bangun, kini ia berposisi setengah duduk dengan menggunakan sikunya sebagai penyangga tubuhnya. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana cara Heechul memanjanya. Napasnya semakin tak keruan.

"Aah! Disitu! Aah, lagiih... Uungh," desah Leeteuk sambil kembali membanting tubuhnya ke kasur empuk itu saat dirasanya jari-jari panjang Heechul menusuk lubangnya semakin dalam dan menyentuh titik kenikmatan di dalam tubuhnya.

Heechul terus menggerakkan jarinya keluar-masuk dengan tempo yang semakin cepat. Ia juga menyentuh titik yang dapat membuat Leeteuk berteriak nikmat itu dengan ujung jarinya. Matanya menangkap ekspresi Leeteuk yang seperti kesakitan. Tapi ia tahu, itu ekspresi yang menunjukkan betapa nikmat permainan yang diberikannya.

"Aku mau... Ke- Heechul... A-aaaaaah..." badan Leeteuk mengejang saat cairan putih keluar dari tubuhnya, tumpah di dalam rongga mulut Heechul.

Heechul menelan seluruh cairan kental itu tanpa rasa jijik. Ia memandang Leeteuk, "aku boleh masuk sekarang?" tanyanya meminta izin.

"Tidak." jawab Leeteuk, "biarkan aku memanjamu sebentar." ia bangun dengan susah payah dan mendorong Heechul agar berbaring. Ia melepaskan boxer yang masih melekat di tubuh Heechul, "waah..." ia tersenyum melihat kejantanan Heechul yang berdiri tegak menantang.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi ia mengulum kepala kejantanan Heechul yang berwarna merah kecoklatan itu sambil menyentuh kedua bola Heechul.

Leeteuk memasukkan jari tengahnya ke dalam lubang Heechul setelah membasahinya dengan salivanya sendiri. Ia menusukkan jarinya dalam dan berputar mencari titik kenikmatan Heechul.

"Aah..." desah Heechul ketika titik kenikmatannya disentuh Leeteuk.

Leeteuk menggerakkan jarinya dengan tetap mengulum dan memaju-mundurkan kepalanya, memanja Heechul dengan semaksimal yang ia bisa.

"T-Teukie, cukup..." Heechul menarik dirinya, otomatis kejantanan Heechul dikuluman Leeteuk dan jarinya yang bergerak sensual tertarik keluar.

Diubahnya kembali posisi mereka menjadi posisi awal dengan Heechul diatas badan Leeteuk. Heechul mengangkat sebelah kaki Leeteuk dan menempatkannya di bahunya.

Heechul memasukkan lagi ketiga jarinya ke dalam lubang Leeteuk, "sakit?" tanyanya lembut.

"Nggak," jawab Leeteuk sambil menggeleng pelan lalu bergerak mencari posisi senyaman mungkin.

Heechul menyentuhkan lagi jarinya di titik kenikmatan Leeteuk sebelum mengganti ketiga jarinya dengan kesejatiannya.

"AAKH! Sssh, pelan-pelan Chul-ah..." Leeteuk melesakkan kepalanya ke bantal sementara tangannya meremas sprai yang berantakan.

Heechul menghentikan gerakannya, "mian. Sakit ya..?" ia memijat kejantanan Leeteuk yang sudah mengeras lagi, "kau sempit sekali Teuki... Ahh, nikmat sekali..." ia memajukan lagi pinggulnya, kini dengan gerakan perlahan.

Ia berhenti ketika seluruh kejantanannya sudah hangat dan nyaman berada di dalam Leeteuk. Kesejatiannya seperti dipijat dengan erat tapi lembut, seakan lubang itu tidak ingin ditinggalkannya. Heechul sangat menyukai sensasi yang baru dirasakannya ini.

"Teukie... Apa sakit sekali? Maaf ya..." ujarnya ketika melihat Leeteuk menggigit bibirnya kuat dengan aliran air mata di pipi putihnya. Ia menciumi wajah Leeteuk mulai dari kening, kelopak matanya yang tertutup, hidung, pipi, dagu, kemudian mengecup lembut bibirnya.

Leeteuk membuka matanya, "peluk aku..." katanya manja.

Heechul tersenyum melihat tingkah manja hyung satu-satunya itu. Iapun merendahkan tubuhnya dan memeluknya.

"Bergeraklah Honey..." pinta Leeteuk, "tapi perlahan saja ya..." tambahnya.

Heechul mengangguk. Dengan tetap memeluk Leeteuk dengan sikunya sebagai penyangga tubuhnya, ia menggerakkan pinggulnya mundur, lalu memajukannya lagi perlahan.

"Sssh... Ahh," desahan nikmat yang masih bercampur sedikit sakit terdengar dari bibir mungil Leeteuk.

Lama kelamaan gerakan Heechul semakin cepat. Desahan nikmat mereka juga tak henti mengisi kekosongan ruang dan waktu.

Leeteuk meraih kejantanannya yang terlupakan dan mengocoknya dengan tempo permainan Heechul yang semakin menggila. Bibirnya tak bisa walau hanya sekedar mengatup karena kenikmatan yang ditawarkan Heechul padanya.

"Aahn... ahh, ahh, aah, Chullie, terlalu ahh... ce-paath..."

Heechul yang mendengarnya dengan jelas segera menghentikan permainannya, "ganti posisi, Teukie! Biar lebih nikmat..."

Heechul membantu Leeteuk berbalik menjadi memunggunginya, membuat kejantanannya terlepas dari cengkraman hangat lubang Leeteuk.

Heechul memposisikan kejantanannya tepat di depan lubang kenikmatan Teukie dan menyentakkannya dengan keras dan kencang.

"AAAAKH!" dengan posisi seperti ini, setiap gerakan yang dilakukan Heechul menghantam titik prostat Leeteuk dengan telak, membuatnya tidak bisa berhenti berteriak nikmat. Apalagi Heechul langsung memulai kembali permainan mereka dengan tempo yang jauh dari kata pelan.

Tangan Heechul menggantikan tangan Leeteuk untuk memanja kejantanannya yang sudah terasa berkedut tanda sudah akan sampai pada titik puncaknya, "a-aah... Chullie... Ahh, a-aku mau..."

"Sebentar Teukie, kita bersama..." Heechul mempercepat gerakan pinggul dan tangannya. Ia mengerang nikmat saat otot lubang Leeteuk mengetat dengan perlahan seakan mengurutnya dan tidak ingin ditinggalkan.

"Aku tidak tahan... Aah, lagi... Uungh, Chullie-AAAAAHH!" badan Leeteuk bergetar dan mengejang sempurna saat mencapai puncak kenikmatannya. Tangan Heechul dan seprainya menjadi korban kenikmatan itu.

"Teukie... Aahhhh!" di saat yang bersamaan Heechulpun menumpahkan isi testisnya di dalam Leeteuk. Ia memeluk Leeteuk yang mulai lemas, menyandarkan dagunya di bahu putih kekasih barunya sambil menikmati pijatan-pijatan lembut yang masih terasa di kesejatiannya.

Leeteuk langsung jatuh menelungkup dengan Heechul menindihnya. Napasnya masih belum terkontrol sepenuhnya.

Heechul membenahi posisi mereka menjadi memiring. Ia memeluk Leeteuk dari belakang, lalu mengecup tengkuknya, "saranghae... Jongmal saranghae..." bisiknya lembut.

Leeteuk tersenyum, "nado saranghae, Chullie-ah... Nado saranghae..." katanya setelah berhasil mengatur napasnya.

"Kau tahu, 'Top' itu asik sekali. Apa kau tak ingin mencobanya?" celetuk Heechul.

Leeteuk tersentak kaget. Ia hendak membalikkan tubuhnya tapi terhenti, "aww..." ternyata kejantanan Heechul masih tertanam sempurna di dalam dirinya.

"Teukie, kau tak apa-apa?" ujar Heechul khawatir.

"Ehee, tak apa-apa. Kau ini mengagetkanku saja."

Sebelah alis Heechul terangkat, "kaget kenapa, Teukie?" ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Leeteuk memeluk lengan Heechul yang merengkuh tubuhnya, "yaah, masa kau menawarkanku untuk 'On Top'? Aku... Tidak pernah tau ada orang yang menawarkan posisi atas." jawab Leeteuk.

Heechul tertawa kecil, "kita 'kan dulu sama-sama di bawah. Jadi bisa dong, sekarang kita bertukar-tukar tempat?"

Leeteuk terdiam, "ehee, benar juga. Tumben kau pintar."

"Eee, saya ini Kim Heechul. Makhluk paling awesome di dunia." ujarnya narsis.

Leeteuk mengeluarkan tawa khas-nya, "ya, ya, terserah kau sajalah... Aku masih capek. Mungkin besok kucoba menjadi seme untuk pertama kalinya. hehehe..."

Heechul tertawa mendengarnya, "okay, okay... Kau bilang saja kalau kau ingin. Aku tak mau kau menyentuh ataupun disentuh orang lain. Arraseo?"

"Arraseo... Kau ini protektif sekali. Ahaha..." Leeteuk tertawa ringan. Heechul hanya tersenyum.

Tak lama kemudian mereka tertidur lelah.

o==o==o==o==o

Eunhyuk menyimpan ponsel yang digunakan untuk merekam adegan yadong terbaru itu di kantung celananya.

"Whoaaah, gilaaa..." komentar Sungmin dengan tisu menyumbat kedua lubang hidungnya, "gue sampe gak bisa napas nih."

Eunhyuk mengangguk, "iya, bikin 'sempit' juga nih, mereka hot sih..." tambah Eunhyuk.

Sungmin membenarkan kata-kata Eunhyuk "bisa 'sempit' juga lu Hyuk? gue kira udah kebal. Hahh, aku kangen my Kyu~" tambahnya.

"Akhirnya ya, Min..."

"Apa?"

Eunhyuk tersenyum mesem, "duo janda tertua di Super Junior bersatu. Semoga hubungan mereka bisa diterima fans dan yang lainnya, ya..."

"Amin. Aww, aku mesti ke kamar mandi." Sungmin buru-buru berdiri, tapi ditahan Eunhyuk. "Apa Hyuk?"

"Gue duluan..." Eunhyuk langsung lari ke kamar mandi terdekat. Begitu pintu tertutup, langsung terdengar suara desahan.

Sungmin cemberut lalu mengambil ponselnya, lalu menekan beberapa tombol. Setelah itu dia menempelkan ponselnya di telinganya. Terdengar nada panggil sebelum suara berat menjawab.

"Kyuuu~ Kyuu~ Kyu~ kau dimana sih?"

"..."

"Cepetan pulang dong, aku butuh bantuanmu menyelesaikan sesuatu."

"..."

"Okee, jangan leboh dari 20 menit yah, bye~ saranghae~ muach..." Sungmin mengantongi kembali ponselnya dan duduk terdiam sambil menunduk menyaksikan sesuatu yang semakin membesar di dirinya. Hehehe...

**End**

Lemon lagi deh… ==x mungkin karna Rhi ngecat rambut Rhi dengan warna merah kali ya, jadi mesumnya nambah. Ketularan Zhoumi gitu ceritanya... hahaha #tabok oh ya, Rhi mo curhat. Rhi keseeeel banget. Masa 2 kali ngetik lanjutan Whoa? 2-2nya gak ada yang kesave? Gak hoki kali yah, idenya? Kayaknya mesti cari ide baru nih. T.T jadi mian ya, kalo sampe tahun depan gak diupdate... #tabok

Rhi gak tau pas wamil tu boleh nelpon ato nggak. Jadi anggap aja bisa ya... XD Trus, pasti ada yang mikir 'kenapa harus Hyo?' ngaku~ #tabok karena Rhi pernah liat sebuah talkshow dengan pembawa acaranya Kangin dan bintang tamunya SNSD. Kangin bilang dulu Hyo pengen nikah sama dia. Hahah, GR! XD trus, Heenim disini lembut banget ya? itu 'karna dia sayang banget sama hyung satu-satunya itu. bener 'kan? aku juga sayang mereka. saranghae~ XD

Hyehehe, sudahlah, kepanjangan... Rhi mau minta Review... Flame juga boleh asal bermutu dan BUKAN KARENA PAIRING okay? Wajib muji yaa! *digantung terbalik* eeeeh, nggak, ampuun... ==' oh ya, maap ya kalo gaje tingkat tinggi... :D

Review/Flame please~

**Rhi ^^v**


End file.
